The Singular Adventure of Green Jean
uEpisode of Red Life. Plot The episode starts with Alison and Colleen taking a walk through the woods, where they discover a giant footprint. It then cuts to Trina by herself in the living room, pretending to be a superhero, only to stop when she sees her friends spying on her. Her friends bring up a recurring news report and ask her to watch it. The report plays, and it details the sightings of a muscular creature and its mass destruction. Due to it attacking at night, nobody could get a good idea on what the creature looks like. We cut to the girls who're watching the report at Trina's house. Alison and Colleen claim that the creature reminds them of Green Jean, a popular superhero they worshiped when they were younger. Trina claims that Green Jean is lame, and Jean promptly snaps at her before walking out of the room. Everyone except Trina believes that their Jean might be Green Jean, and they fear she is behind the destruction. At night, the mysterious creature goes to Trina's house and wrecks it. Trina discovers this and rushes outside to find Jean laying unconscious in Trina's lawn in ripped-up clothes. Trina gathers the rest of her friends to interrogate Jean, believing that she came to attack Trina because she thought Green Jean was a lame hero. Jean is calm about the accusations and claims that she has been framed. The girls believe her for now, because they feel that if she's truly guilty she would be more resistant and would've harmed them by now. Jean is let go and she promises them that she'll help find the actual culprit. We cut to Jean's room, where she looks over old newspapers detailing Green Jean. She realizes that she is the only one who could help track down the monster. The next day, Jean returns to the girls and they lead They find Unk, who is now running a Cajun-food restaurant, and ask her what she knows about the rogue creature. She admits she had a hand in the creation of the creature, but it was by pure accident and she doesn't know who was afflicted. A flashback shows Unk making a meal and accidentally cooking it in a radioactive substance which she mistook for cooking oil. Before they could figure out how to find the identity of the creature, it breaks into the restaurant and prepares to attack everyone. The girls and Unk hide in the kitchen, but find that there're no escape routes. The girls fear for the worst, but are distracted by Jean convulsing and groaning. She turns yellow-green and grows taller and muscular, revealing that she is Green Jean. Before the girls could question her, Jean breaks out and fights the monster. The fight carries on to the city and it eventually ends after Jean beats the monster repetitively with a car. The monster returns to normal and we see that it's Chlomay. The girls find her, but Jean runs away, going to her house. Trina follows her there and talks to her. Jean claims that she wanted to avoid bringing Green Jean back because she was done being a hero. Trina proceeds to give her her glasses and a supposed antidote made by Dr. Unk to reverse her mutation. Jean thanks her and Trina admits that she's cooler than she once thought as she exits the room. Jean debates whether or not she should drink the antidote, but ultimately elects to keep it on standby as she had a lot of fun fighting as Green Jean. The episode ends as Jean goes for a run in the woods, leaving behind the footprint from early on in the episode, which Alison and Colleen discover. In the credits, we see Kon talking to Laney over the phone at night regarding Green Jean. Laney is clearly irritated and hangs up. Cast * Christina Pucelli: Trina * Abbey McBride: Mina * Aubrey Plaza: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Aly Fainbarg: Jean * Jessica DiCicco: Emory * Troy Metcalf: Kon * Tisha Campbell-Martin: Dr. Unk Trivia * This episode confirms that Jean is actually Green Jean, a character from a video game Strange produced via his company in the early-90s. The character also appeared in old books he illustrated. * The fight scene and chase sequences mirror scenes from Hulk (2003) and The Incredible Hulk (2008) * This episode was intended to be a send-off for the character Chlomay, as Strange and the main staff hated the character, but the send-off was changed to Quote Unquote.